The Spirit That Binds
by Purple27GameLord
Summary: When Elliott finds a mysterious light in a cavern, a spirit from the past comes with him, claiming that they are cursed. Will Elliott find out who she is and if she is telling the truth?
1. A Spirit Of The Past?

**Before we get into this, I am so happy for GoldGuardian on how much work she has been doing for all of you fans of movies, tv shows and games. I myself am grateful too. Anyways, it has been a LONG time since I uploaded a story on fan fiction. So here you go. This one's for you Gold.**

 **Elliott belongs to me. Rachel and Crystal belongs to GoldGuardian. Skylanders belongs to Activision. Overwatch belongs to Blizzard Entertainment. The other portal masters and skylanders Helton to their respectful owners. Enjoy the adventure.**

 **This was inspired by the game, 'Middle Earth: Shadow Of Mordor' that belongs to Warner Bros.**

Elliott was scavenging in the dark caves with Crystal, Kairi and Echo. He wanted to find anything that could be of use to at least any of the skylanders. He loosened his bow tie and took of his coat, revealing the smart, traditional British attire he was wearing underneath.

"You know, you could've just kept that on when we went to the concert" Echo giggled.

"It was Rachel's idea" Elliott added. "Besides, you did like the outfit"

"I know, it's just you after all" Echo then walked away and looked for items. Elliott's watch then started buzzing, he answered the call and a hologram of an old man wearing a mask came on.

"Elliott, how's it going" The man said in a gruff voice.

"Jack, think that you'd call me anytime soon" Elliott smiled.

"Well kid, just wanted to see how you're holding up, Mei's still a bit worried about you" Jack informed.

"I'm sure mum will be alright, me and her are inseparable in spirit" Elliott reassured.

"That is true, you are family" Jack added.

"I know we are, and family sticks together" Elliott said.

"Also, if you're wondering, Brigitte's actually had some, new abilities added to her since she drank, the liquid from that capsule" Jack informed.

"Really?" Elliott asked.

"Yeah, you wanna talk to her?" Jack replied.

"Sure" Elliott agreed.

"Brigitte!" Jack called. "Well, I'll talk to you later kid"

Brigitte soon came into the hologram.

"Before you ask, yes the hologram is on" Elliott held his hand up.

"Right, well, Elliott, I'm not gonna lie" Brigitte scratched her head an brushed a piece of hair from her face. "I'm scared"

"Why?" Elliott asked.

"That capsule you gave me, it's altering me" Brigitte whimpered.

"I wonder if Marinette's experiencing the same thing" Elliott wondered.

"Who?" Brigitte was confused.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng" Elliott answered. "She's from ANOTHER world, I gave her one of the capsules, I feel like that this book is a portal to different worlds that we don't belong to"

"So you're saying that you can...alter the realities almost?" Brigitte concluded.

"I guess it seems that way" Elliott agreed.

"Gosh, what do we do?" Brigitte asked. "What will YOU do?"

"Continue finding our 'team of eight'" Elliott answered. "What is this book?"

To his surprise, the book was actually listening and showed some words.

 _'Want to know what I can do? Find those who are soon to join you'_

"I have to find the remaining five people" Elliott informed after reading the unexpected text.

"Well, good luck" Brigitte smiled, she soon closed her book and ended her 'call' with Elliott.

Elliott then walked around some and held his head in his hand. He then spotted something unusual, a glowing bright light that shined within a distance. It was ghostly and had a faint glow to it. Elliott then lifted the substance up and it suddenly took over Elliott. A figure then started to appear, it was a female. It had long hair with jewels attached to it, armour that was completely black with iron or silver engravings on it. She also had some sort of kilt with her armour. A sort of war paint on her face along with shoes with ghastly atmosphere. Her eyes were glowing and she had horns with a tail showing through her armour. She looked more animal than human, in fact, she was not human at all.

"I...I...What's...happening?" The figure asked in a medieval accent.

"Whoa, slow down, who are you?" Elliott asked.

"I...I cannot remember" The figure whimpered.

Elliott felt sympathy, even for something that he has just met. It was his job bring honour to everywhere we went and help those who are troubled. The figure then looked around.

"Am...am I stuck with you...you're Elliott Simmings" The figure said. "Or Ink if you prefer"

"Ink?" Elliott laughed. "No one's called me that in a long time"

"And...I'm stuck with you, we are cursed" The figure explained.

"Cursed?" Elliott asked. "How?"

"You and I are together in spiritual form" The figure continued. "You can use my form to hunt the creatures of this world"

"How?" Elliott asked.

"Seeing through walls and knowing what target it is, it is one of my many powers" The spirit finished.

"So, what happens now?" Elliott asked.

"Just continue, and you'll need this" The spirit gave Elliott a bow. It had an old look to it, but it looked very powerful. "Now, go"

"Elliott?" Kairi asked. Elliott snapped back into reality.

"What happened, you were there and the next you were gone" Crystal explained.

"The spirit" Elliott whispered.

"Who?" Echo asked.

"We have to get back to the academy" Elliott ran to the academy with the others behind him.

* * *

Once they got back, Elliott made his way to Master Eon. He was soon blocked by his team.

"Elliott, is everything alright?" Chill asked.

"You seem like you're in a hurry" Grave Clobber added.

"Did something happen?" Coco joined.

"Where were you anyway?" Nightfall then had her mouth stop running by Elliott, who had hid hand up.

"Stop, please, stop" Elliott ordered. "I was greeted by this unknown being and she wanted me to help her"

"Elliott" Master Eon then came through. "You were looking for me?"

"Master Eon" Elliott smiled. "I was greeted by this unknown being"

"I see, what was it's name" Master Eon replied.

"She can't remember" Elliott answered.

"I see" Master Eon stroked his beard. "I can't sit around, the ceremony will be on tonight"

Master Eon then left in a hurry.

"I'm starting to think that he doesn't care about MY problems" Elliott frowned.

"Sure he does, a lot has been going around for all of us, lighten up" Echo reassured.

"I'll try" Elliott nodded.

"Good" Echo then pecked his lips. "You're achievement is just around the corner Elliott"

The others soon left.

"The dragoness figure likes you, am I right?" The spirit asked as the environment got darker and windier.

"Why are you still here?" Elliott asked.

"I have already told you, we are cursed" The spirit answered.

"Oh, come on" Elliott sighed.

"Something should be going on at the ceremony, something bad" The spirit explained. "Time? Waste not, thou shalt get moving"

Elliott was confused by the sudden change of speech, but soon he left the academy.

 **So how was the first chapter? I have tried my best to improve my stories and make them more detailed and emotional for everyone to read. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Farewell for now...**


	2. More Threats And Questions

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Hugo started. "I am proud to present the ceremony of the skylanders!"

Backstage, the portal masters were waiting for their cue. Elliott breathed in and out for a long period. The spirit then came out and spoke. The portal masters were being comforted by their lovers and Elliott was stroking Echo, who was on his lap. She purred musical notes as she looked up at Elliott and stretched.

"Thanks, I needed that" Echo got off Elliott and hummed. "Good luck to all of us, right?"

"Yes, indeed" Elliott replied. Echo then walked off.

"Elliott, are you sure that you should be doing this?"

"It's our ceremony, we have to" Elliott answered.

"Elliott...who is that?" Elliott turned to see Isabel with a shocked look on her face.

"You...you can see me?" The spirit asked.

"Yes...?" Isabel stuttered.

"Izzy...what's going on?" Rattle Shake asked. The spirit then disappeared.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Isabel replied. She then shot a glare at Elliott, making him nervous. Something then shook the ground. Elliott made his way outside and saw some mutated monsters terrorising the land.

"The Master wants us to retrieve the Ancient Blacksmith!" The monster shouted. "We Garoths shall take these lands for the Master!"

"Garoths!" The spirit warmed. "They are intelligent creatures"

"I'll have to use a different advantage then" Elliott thought.

"I can interrogate them with my ghastly figure, weaken them, then use it" The spirit explained. Elliott nodded and engaged.

"Honourable Knight!" A Garoth shouted. "You look like a person who's fit for being special meal of the day"

"Try me, mate" Elliott taunted. He then used his scimitar to break his armour and hit him with brute force. The Garoth whimpered in pain and Elliott grabbed him from behind.

"Elliott, use your hand to hold his head tight, then let me do the rest" The spirit ordered. Elliott's hand then lit up and he put it against the Garoth's head. The spirit began to emerge and terrify the Garoth. " _You are MINE!"_

The Garoth then pleaded.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk!" The Garoth whimpered.

"Why are you here?" The spirit asked in a might voice.

"The army of Dohkhin is back, all I did was scout for a barrel of Saun for myself" The Garoth explained. The spirit then increased pressure, making the Garoth shout in pain.

"I'll tell you their names!" The Garoth pleaded. "That's all I know!"

"Thank you being so...understanding" The spirit then took the Garoth's soul, leaving him on the ground. Elliott then regained control.

"Did...did you just kill him?" Elliott asked in shock.

"Yes, I did" The spirit answered coldly.

"But..." Elliott held his head in his hands. He then saw an artifact in the distance, he uncovered it to what looked like a diamond necklace. He held it in his hands, but then a bright light came over him and he saw a vision.

It was the spirit, carving metal and sharpening sword. She took off her goggles and a group of beings came out. The Brain was their too.

"I say, you do know how to make a weapon or too" The Brain gasped in amazement.

"Thank you, Brain" The spirit smiled. "I shall keep my promise to all of you"

The vision faded to white and Elliott regained his consciousness. He got up and saw the spirit in front of him.

"You saw a vision of my past" The spirit glared this Elliott.

"Yeah, you were with the Ancients" Elliott got up and held his head. "You have to be associated with them somehow"

"I guess, but you have to keep you're journey going with me" The spirit informed.

"I will...I will" Elliott panted. "Just, give me a minute"

Elliott then held a wound that the Garoth gave him. The spirit saw this looked up at him.

"Let me help you" The spirit suggested. Elliott reluctantly nodded and then the spirit set Elliott down near the trees. She then placed one hand around his neck, while the other was on his wound. A bright glow appeared and Elliott suddenly felt no pain. He removed the spirit's hand and saw that his wound was completely healed.

"How?" Elliott asked.

"I am a spirit of the old, it is another one of my powers" He spirit answered.

"Those...artifacts" Elliott whispered. "If I can find more of them, then I can find out who you are and you'll get your memory back"

"Then we should not waste any time, hence, we shall be on our way" The spirit dissapeared and Elliott ran across the fields.


	3. These Creatures That Walk The Grounds

The skylanders and portal masters all gathered in the academy. Master Eon held his head in shame. He knew about the Garoths and what they did to Skylands once. Crash and Coco were a bit unsettled at the sudden ambush and the portal masters cuddled up with their lovers and partners.

"Who were those creatures?" Blaze asked.

"We have never seen them around here before" Rachel added. Master Eon looked at the portal masters and skylanders in fear.

"I am afraid...that an ancient race has come once again to defeat us" He explained. "Garoths, one of the most deadliest creatures in Skylands, they held the innocent races captive and forced them to work as slaves"

"What happened?" asked Katie, in fear.

"The Ancients had to destroy them" Master Eon admitted, making everyone gasp.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on" Spyro flew up on Master Eon's desk. "They were an ancient race that held innocents captive and the Ancients had to...KILL them?"

"Yes, indeed" The Brain joined. "For all of their bad deeds and their power, we had to destroy their race"

All the portal masters looked at each other.

"I had a bit of antidisestablishmentarianism when we did that" The Brain continued.

Echo looked around, but then realised.

"Uh...guys, where's Elliott?" She asked.

"Oh no, he must've been captured!" Crystal screamed.

Suddenly, Elliott came rushing in, panting with his hands on his knees.

"No, I'm fine" Elliott reassured.

"There you are" Rachel smiled. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Elliott, what were you doing?" Master Eon asked.

The spirit then began to emerge from a distance, just to make sure that she could not be seen. Elliott saw her and she nodded her head.

"I was outside, looking for clues about those creatures" Elliott half-lied.

"Well then, did you find anything?" Master Eon asked.

"No" Elliott fully-lied.

"Oh well, we have to be vigilant" Master Eon warned. "Elliott, come with me"

Elliott followed Master Eon into the relic room. Master Eon then pulled out weapon from a secret vault and held the case within.

"Elliott, I know that you are the only one who can wield this weapon" Master Eon then opened the case and it held a dagger made of ice and the handle was old-fashioned. "It has never been used, but it was once known as the dagger of..."

"Of who?" Elliott asked.

"I cannot remember, but take it and keep it safe" Master Eon ordered. Elliott took the dagger and kept it in his unused dagger slot. "Now go"

Elliott ran out of the academy and saw some Garoth defences and strongholds being set up.

"Oh my gosh" Katie covered her mouth. "It's being ransacked"

"I will not let the Garoths take Skylands" Elliott growled. He then ran across the fields looking for something to help with the spirit that was with him.

"Elliott, thank you" The spirit said.

"For what?" Elliott asked.

"For letting me stay with you" The spirit smiled. Elliott felt his mouth curve up a bit too.

"It's what I do, even if we are cursed" Elliott held the spirit's hand, making her gasp a little. His hand was warm, soft. She never felt something like that in ages. She then held his other hand with her other hand and held him close.

"Thank you, again" The spirit faded. Elliott then found a cave that was filled with more unknown creatures. Elliott knew what those creatures were.

"Welchers" Elliott whispered. The Welchers looked like wolves, only bigger. They had sharper teeth and growled like an avalanche. Elliott knew that he had to get rid of them.

"Two charged shots to the head" The spirit informed. "That is how we will get rid of them"

Elliott then charged up his bow and shot at the Welcher two times and it winced in defeat. Elliott then saw another figure crawl from the cave.

"What?" Elliott asked. "We can focus on that later"

Elliott then found another shining artifact. The spirit dug it up and it revealed a pair of goggles. Elliott then saw a glowing light on it and put two fingers on that point and closed his eyes to focus. Voices then ran through his head.

 _Is that everything on the research, or do we have to continue? I am sick of leading all of this, I AM an expert scout after all._

 _Yeah, sure you may be an expert scout, but ya don't know EVERYTHING now do ya? If I were you, I'd shut my trap and keep researching and working the techniques? Everyone of us would feel guilty if something happened to you Sty, and I'll be damned if I just sit back, let you do all the work and then get yourself killed._

 _Relax, 'Grandpa'. Come on, I can handle myself just fine. With these goggles, my eyes will see clearer then bleached iron. The last thing I want is to be demoted to recruit, the last thing YOU want is my head on a spear._

Elliott snapped out of the memory and spoke telepathically with the spirit.

'So much for relying on yourself to do the hard jobs' Elliott thought.

'These ruins of artifacts are what is left of the past' The spirit spoke. 'That ancient only wanted to prove himself'

Elliott then got down from the cliff and headed out of the cavern. He then settled down by the tree and rested. He then opened his eyes again and remembered about the army.

"Spirit, the army" Elliott reminded.

"Yes, let us see" the spirit then made a stadium of the army with her hands.

"There, right there" Elliott pointed to the Garoth. 'Grimbly the Small' "That's are target"

"Then let's get him" The spirit smiled. She dissapeared and Elliott went to Grimbly's current location, the Outback Stronghold.


	4. Thy Spirit's Name With A Weakened Army

Elliott was walking with Isabel and Rattle Shake, trying to find Grimbly and his followers. He then ran up to a nearby lead he and saw that some Garoths were patrolling the grounds of the stronghold. They were looking for Elliott especially, he was their main target after all. Isabel then shortly followed and hid behind the ledge.

"I never thought that Skylands would be in times like this" Isabel said. "Not since Kaos had his Sky Eater"

Elliott then turned his head to look back at the Garoths and saw one of them with a huge blade.

"You pigs 'oughta be careful next time" The Garoth warned. "I've 'ad way too much 'a your blabbering"

"I know how to do this, leave this to me" Elliott whispered. He then jumped down and distracted the Garoths.

"W'as 'at?" The Garoth growled. "Someone's sneaking about"

Elliott then got his dagger out and stabbed the Garoth in the head, feeling sorrow, for he had never killed before. He then finished of the rest of and one of the captains in the stronghold ran away.

"Why is he doing that?" Elliott asked.

"He is afraid of you, Monolith is" The spirit answered.

"Afraid of me?" Elliott asked. "Then let's get him"

Elliott then chased after Monolith. Monolith was panting and extremely scared at what he is seeing. Elliott then used his gauntlet's dark ropes to pull him back. He then held his head and the spirit emerged again.

 _"You WILL obey me!"_ She chanted. Monolith then told Elliott everything and was soon put to rest after his soul was being taken. Elliott then saw, what looked like, a four-legged creature.

"Just another Garoth" Elliott started to walk away.

"No, this one wants to be seen" The spirit informed. "We should follow him"

Elliott knew there was still time before Grimbly's attack, so he decided to do a little side mission. He followed the footprints of the creature, thanks to the spirit, and he found himself in another cavern. Elliott then climbed the cliffs until he reached another shining object. He saw that it was another vision artifact, it looked like a silver mallet.

Elliott picked it up and the bright light swallowed him again.

This time, he saw the spirit with the Ancients, whilst she was crafting something. They looked like bracelets which held the elemental powers. The spirit then took off her goggles and announced the bracelets to them.

"Only you would such the capability of creating them, Rhiondine" An Ancient with an uproaring voice complimented. The spirit smiled.

"Thank you" She thanked. "I will keep my promise to you"

The vision faded. Elliott then gasped in realisation.

"Rhiondine!" Elliott whispered. He then turned to see the spirit, now known as Rhiondine, looking at him. "The greatest bowslinger and blacksmith of the Ancients!"

Rhiondine smiled.

"I heard the stories, but-" Rhiondine pressed one of her finger on Elliott's lips and made a faint 'sshh'.

"I now know my name again" Rhiondine hugged Elliott. "Thank you, however, we do not have much time"

"Grimbly!" Elliott remembered. "He's going to launch his attack at Skylands this very moment"

"Then not a second we shall waste any longer, come!" Rhiondine ordered. The creature they saw earlier then looked at Elliott...and Rhiondine.

"The good Darkness Master" it whispered in a raspy voice. "I shall find the treasure for you"

Elliott then made it to the stronghold and saw the portal master being held captive. Blaze was trying his best to get out, but he could not move. How could an ancient race build something so strong?

"You thought that you portal masters could spoil my parade, eh?" Grimbly asked. "Well, you couldn't, and now, we will have you as our main course"

"I never thought I would die as being dinner" Rachel laughed.

"Rachel, we will get out of this" Isabel reassured. "Elliott isn't here, maybe he can help us"

"What if he was already finished off?" Jamie asked. "Then there's no helping us"

Elliott then looked around and saw meat on some tables. Rhiondine then emerged.

"Use the meat, it will attract Welchers" She suggested. Isabel heard the voice and turned to see the spiritual figure again.

"Guys, look, over there" Isabel whispered. The portal masters looked to where Isabel was looking and saw Elliott.

"It's Elliott" Blaze smiled. "And..."

"No, next to him" Isabel ordered.

"I don't see anything next to him" Rachel said. The other portal masters, except Blaze, agreed.

"There is something there, Isabel" Blaze said.

Elliott then looked at Grimbly in his spiritual form and examined him very closely.

"Grimbly, fast, not too smart, but deadly" Rhiondine explained. "He's invulnerable to your stealth attacks"

"Anything else I should know?" Elliott asked.

"He has a fear of Welchers" Rhiondine finished. "We can use that"

"Then we will" Elliott agreed. He charged up his bow and shot the meat, the fire making the smell go all over the place. Then there were a rampage of three Welchers coming in and tearing the place up. Elliott jumped down and ran after Grimbly, who was running away from his fear. He tackled him and held his head, making Rhiondine emerge.

 _"You will not resist me!"_ Grimbly then told Elliott everything and Elliott let him go. Grimbly then attacked Elliott, it was raining, it was storming. Grimbly then attacked Elliott fast, cutting up some of his clothes in the process. Elliott then countered his attacks and sliced him up. Grimbly, now weak, looked up at Elliott. The portal masters were watching the battle.

"Go ahead then Paladin, kill me, not like you've got the guts to do it anyway" Grimbly denied. Elliott then swung his scimitar and the severed head fell on the ground.

Grimbly was dead. The portal masters gasped at Elliott decision.

"Hang on guys, you're coming down" Elliott said. He shot the ropes with his bow and the portal masters fell down to the ground. Elliott helped some of them up.

"Why?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"Why...what?" Elliott was confused.

"Why did you kill him?" Crystal whimpered. Elliott really did feel bad for everyone to witness him doing that, especially Crystal.

'I wish Crystal didn't have to witness stuff like this, I hope some of that innocence will still be left in her by the time this is over' Elliott thought.

'I know it must feel tragic, trust me, but we have to stay on the mission' Rhiondine replied. 'I'm not trying to be harsh, I just need to focus'

'I know Rhiondine' Elliott thought. Little did he know that Bree could hear them talking, because of her telepathy power, and gasped at the conversation.

"Elliott, who was that?" Bree asked. Elliott then grappled away, he could tell that his relationship with ALL the portal masters has gone down.

'What do I do know Rhiondine, now Bree knows about you' Elliott thought.

'She can't see me in spiritual form, I'll use that when you're near here' Rhiondine suggested.

Elliott sighed, he then landed by nearby tree and rested for the day. Rhiondine appeared and sat next to him. He was still surprised that she could be felt, even when being a spirit.

"You have done well, Elliott" Rhiondine said.

"Really, everyone else thinks I'm a murderer, did you see how they looked at me?" Elliott protested.

"Not me, you have weakened Dohkhin's army" Rhiondine reminded.

"Thanks you, Rhiondine, for helping me" Elliott smiled.

 **Oh, snap! Things are getting tense between Elliott and the portal masters. However, Elliott must carry on. Farewell for now...**


	5. Too Much To Handle

It was morning, Elliott looked up the sun and got up from the tree that he was currently leaning on. He then walked across the fields and saw that the stronghold were built all across Skylands, Mabu were and innocents were being slaves and everyone was scared to death. Elliott gripped his scimitar, until he heard Rhiondine come up to him.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I'm going to find who is behind all of the mess, someone has to be really powerful in order to do something like this.

"Yes, and I am sure that we can find a solution on how to deal with this" Rhiondine agreed. She then held Elliott's hand. "Take this power"

Elliott's eyes then lit up in a purple colour. He looked at his hands and saw that they were lighting up again, but even more brighter than he thought they could.

"What did you do to me?" He asked.

"With this power, you can ride the beasts of this land" Rhiondine explained. "Try it on that Welcher"

Elliott then saw the Welcher that she was talking about. Maybe that's why he gave him the power, to have extra help. He then jumped onto the Welcher, it tried to buck him off. Elliott's hand then lit up.

"Place it on it's forehead" Rhiondine ordered.

Elliott then placed his hand on his forehead and the Welcher stopped it's attempts to buck him off and soon allowed Elliott to ride it.

"Wow, I'm riding a Welcher, it's more rougher than I thought" Elliott said in amazement.

"I did say that I have special talents" Rhiondine stated. Elliott saw the Welcher's eyes light up and his handprint on it's forehead. Elliott then rode the Welcher through the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Academy...

Master Eon was at his desk, thinking about the situation. Some of the senseis were there with him to offer comfort. The skylanders were building for a war that was about to happen. That included EVERY skylander.

"I cannot believe that this race is back" Master Eon whimpered. "They have already caused us much pain in the past, but this is way more dramatic"

The portal masters then came rushing in and Rachel was the first to speak.

"Master Eon, the army is being decreased" She informed.

"Good, overtime we will emerge victorious and soon banish them" Master sighed.

"No, Master Eon, you don't understand" Crystal protested.

"We have something to tell you" Jamie joined.

"It can wait, I need to breathe" Master Eon interrupted.

"Uncle, I think we should let them talk" Aroura said.

Master Eon then got annoyed with all the protesting against him.

"You need to hear us out" Isabel pleaded.

"It's something you'd want to hear" Bree inquired.

"I already said-" Master Eon then was interrupted himself.

"Elliott KILLED one!" Blaze shouted. Master Eon and the senseis then went wide-eyed and the skylanders ceased their building at what Blaze had just said.

'It cannot be true, could it? Elliott? He would never do that' Master Eon thought. Bree overheard his telepathic questioning and looked down.

"What did you say?" Master Eon refused to believe it.

"Elliott killed 'Grimbly The Small'" Blaze repeated.

"But...he would never do anything like that" Master Eon frowned. "I refuse to believe it"

"Believe it Master Eon" Rachel then pulled out Grimbly's severed head, making everyone gasp and some gag. "You see these ice marks?"

"Elliott's scimitar" Grave Clobber pointed out. Chill covered her mouth in disbelief. Coco and Crash were in complete shock. Nightfall drew a sharp breath and Echo started cry a bit.

"It...it simply cannot be" Master Eon held his head. "When Elliott is back, we are discussing serious things with him"

"But, Master Eon, YOU killed that race too" Chill reminded.

"Or so I thought..." Master Eon growled. "It still does not change the fact that one of our most honourable portal masters has killed"

"Oh no, have mercy on a Elliott" Echo pleaded faintly, enough for only the team to hear.

"I want Elliott found now!" Master Eon shouted.

"Yes Master Eon" The portal masters then ran out and hunted for Elliott.

* * *

Elliott dismounted the Welcher that he had tamed and saw a faintly glowing pillar. Rhiondine then saw what it was.

"A legend" She gasped.

"What?" Elliott asked.

"A legend, doing those will fill a prophecy of a weapon to the person who completes it" Rhiondine explained. "That's what the rumours are anyway"

Elliott then approached the pillar and a person came out.

"Greetings, traveller" The person greeted in a strong Indian accent. "I am Phesòn, the Grand Tale Speaker"

"Right" Elliott said.

"You are here to uncover the legend of your scimitar" Phesòn explained. "The Blade of Rùsak"

"The Blade of Rùsuk" Elliott gasped. "I read upon that Ancient, he held this sword, now I'm wielding it"

"Indeed you are, Traveller, but you must prove yourself" Phesòn said. "If you manage to kill all of these Garoths, I will let you know some of the legend of Rùsuk"

"It's the Paladin!" The Garoths shouted.

"Good luck" Phesòn smiled. Elliott then charged into battle and killed the Garoths, he knew they were not real, but the swamp-like green blood was still being shed. About three minutes of killing later, Phesòn appeared again with a smirk on his face. "You show promise, Paladin"

"Thank you" Elliott thanked.

"I will let you know some of the legend of Rùsuk" Phesòn then made Elliott's scimitar shine and ancient writing began to show on it. Elliott could make it out thought, like it was nothing.

"It says 'The blade of ice makes those foes freeze in fear...'" Elliott read out. "There's still a part missing"

"Yes there is" Phesòn spoke. "You must find the other legend challenge if you want to finish it"

"Then I shall do that" Elliott smirked in confidence.

"Do not get too overconfident, Paladin" Phesòn warned. "It can end up getting you killed"

"Right, sorry" Elliott stopped. Phesòn then dissapeared and Rhiondine came out.

"Are you alright, Elliott?" She asked in concern.

"I'm fine, let's find our next target" Elliott said. Rhiondine brought up the board.

"That one, who's that?" Elliott asked.

"'Eusqìk Welcher-Slayer'" Rhiondine sighed.

"Alright then" Elliott smiled. "He's our next target, also, there was a Garoth who was being tied up"

"Then how about we go to him and find out what he knows, look" Rhiondine suggested. "His name is 'Wormpit The Mindless'?"

"Well, might as well give it a shot" Elliott then used Rhiondine to find Wormpit's location. He soon found it and headed towards him. Little did he know, the portal masters looked at his conversation. Isabel, Bree and Blaze saw Rhiondine.

"He definitely was talking with someone" Blaze whispered.

"At least we know where he is going now" Isabel smirked. She then put a tracker on Elliott.

"There's no getting away now Elliott" Rachel frowned.

 **So how was that for chapter 5?** **Elliott now knowing where his scimitar came from, unlocking legends and now the portal masters turning against him temporarily until they get him back. Farewell for now.**

 **Note: What do you think of the story so far Gold? (If you are reading it)**


	6. Many Things Uncovered

It was nighttime. Elliott was looking for Wormpit near the stronghold gates. Rain was dropping as if a watering can was being used all over Skylands. Elliott then saw a Garoth who was blue. He was topless and he was being tied up on a wall at the Stronghold. It had to be Wormpit.

"Stupid Commanders, stupid...everything" The Garoth growled. He then spotted Elliott. "Oh, you...Knight"

"Me?" Elliott asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes, You, over here" The Garoth ordered. "Wormpit wants to discuss something with you"

"Yes, that's Wormpit alright" Elliott sighed, stating that the Garoth said his name in third person. "What do you need"

"You see, the Garoths here, they're not really kind to other traitors or outsiders" Wormpit explained. "So, Wormpit was wondering if you could tie Wormpit down, we could talk about a deal"

"What's in it for me?" Elliott asked.

"Look, Wormpit will tell you what Wormpit knows and you can help Wormpit become more powerful so Wormpit can get rid of some of the army for you" Wormpit grinned with his rotten teeth. Elliott was looking skeptical.

"Let's find out what you know already" Elliott then placed his spiritual hand on Wormpit's head, making his groan in pain. He then found intel on what his next target was. 'Eusqik Welcher-Slayer', but it was his strengths and weaknesses. Elliott then let go of Wormpit and cut him down. "Now, about you becoming Captain"

"Of course, 'you help me, me help you'" Wormpit chuckled, but then stopped when Elliott put his dagger against his neck.

"Do not make me regret this deal" Elliott warned. Wormpit smiled and pushed the dagger away.

"Wormpit won't, promise" Wormpit swore to keep his promise as he scurried away in excitement, Elliott just sighed.

"Garoths" He whispered.

"Listen, it's not the Captains you have to worry about, it's the Commanders" Wormpit explained.

"Commanders?" Elliott asked.

"Yes, you see, they have more power over the Captains, Wormpit hates Eusqik" Wormpit continued. "There's more to Dohkhin's army than just the Captains"

"Great, another threat I have to deal with" Elliott groaned. "So you want power, with my help?"

"Yes, if you do that, Wormpit can help you out with all sorts of things" Wormpit laughed. Garoths then came in and saw the pair.

"He's free!" One shouted.

"It's the Knight!" Another warned.

"Get 'em!" The other one commanded. They then charged at each other. Elliott killed all the Garoths will Wormpit's help. Wormpit then spat on them.

"'Mindless?'" Wormpit asked rhetorically. "At least I can fight"

"You barely did anything" Elliott pointed out.

"Alright, alright" Wormpit admitted. "I'll be on the lookout, go and see where Eusqik is hiding"

Elliott then turned around and went to the stronghold, until...

"Also, Eusqik is known to be staying in one place all the time, and that place is that stronghold" Wormpit explained. Elliott nodded.

Elliott then went into the stronghold, he saw Welchers being held in cages, Warriors and Archers. He then saw Garoths with shields walking in. Elliott climbed to the top of the stronghold and overheard the conversation.

"This looks like a good place to get some shut-eye" One said.

"Oi, you don't want Eusqik catching ya slacking off, he'll kill ya" The other warned. "Luckily, he's in the training camp right now"

"The training camp, so much for being in ONE place, the WHOLE time" Elliott gathered. "Not only that, a Garoth who's afraid of his own beast?"

"Fear is a powerful tool, Elliott" Rhiondine stated. "Let us use Eusqik's to our advantage"

Elliott then ran to the training camp and hid in a bush, before finding Eusqik. He wore some huge armour and it was mostly covered on bones. Rhiondine then appeared and spied on him too.

"I don't want any excuses, go!" Eusqik ordered. Elliott then snuck up behind Eusqik, but unluckily for him, Eusqik knew about stealth and blocked Elliott's attack throwing him away. "Knight, you really thought that would work on me, you're stupid to think that!"

Eusqik then grabbed Elliott and swung him away, making Elliott groan in pain.

"Why didn't I examine him first?" Elliott asked himself.

"Always look before you leap" Rhiondine explained. Elliott then got out of the way of Eusqik's attack and attacked him. Eusqik then got angry.

"I HATE PAIN!" Eusqik roared.

"Don't we all?" Elliott asked. Eusqik then started to attack faster and Elliott got hurt a lot by it. He was then kicked down and held down by one of Eusqik's feet.

"Think of the damage I'll do when I'm Commander" Eusqik grinned. He was about to drive his spear in Elliott's heart, until he saw a Welcher being released from it's cage. Eusqik yelled in terror and ran away. Elliott, however, was not going to let that happen. He tackled Eusqik and drove his scimitar through his head, before cutting it off. Now Eusqik was dead.

Elliott fell down to his knees, panting in relief and tiredness. Wormpit then came out and cheered.

"Hooray!" Wormpit cheered. "We did it!"

"'We'?" Elliott asked in anger. "I did all the work and nearly got myself killed because of it"

"I promise, Wormpit will kill all of the Captains for you" Wormpit promised.

"You better" Elliott growled. Wormpit then picked up Eusqik's severed head.

"For evidence" Wormpit explained. He then walked to the front of the stronghold. "Alright lads, I'm in charge now!"

"Really? You're pathetic" A Garoth asked. Wormpit then pulled out the head.

"You see this? That'll be you if you din't follow me now!" Wormpit then soon was promoted to captain, having extra armour on his top half. Elliott sighed.

"First I'm given power by a spirit of the Ancients, now I'm WORKING with a Garoth" Elliott listed.

"But you have more help, that is one thing that will help you get closer to winning the war" Rhiondine reassured.

"Maybe I'm getting a bit too paranoid" Elliott said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The portal masters were following Elliott on his tracker, that was until they were met with Eusqik's headless body.

"No, we're too late, he got another one" Blaze sighed in defeat.

"He's acting like...when the Yin got him" Rachel explained. "Could that be the reason?"

"His eyes weren't red, so I guess not" Bree joined.

They then saw Elliott in there line of sight, on top of a stronghold. Rachel looked determined.

"I'm going to talk to him" She said.

"You have to try" Crystal pleaded. "I don't want to lose Elliott"

"We're not going to" Jamie protested. "Go on, Rachel"

Rachel then floated to the top of the battlements of the stronghold.

"Elliott!" Rachel shouted. It got Elliott's attention as he turned to face her.

"Rachel?" Elliott asked. "Look, I get that you're made at me for killing Grimbly and Eusqik"

"I really am mad, and so are all of us" Rachel informed. "Especially your team"

"Echo..." Elliott whispered.

"We showed them Grimbly's head, if you keep this up, you're going to turn into someone else" Rachel explained.

"I haven't lost track of who I am, Rachel!" Elliott shouted. "The Yin is NOT affecting me and for all we know, they are worse than any other villain we have faced!"

"I know that already!" Rachel shot back. "How long until YOU destroy Skylands?"

"Me, destroy Skylands, you must be out of your mind to think that" Elliott said in a normal tone. "This ANCIENT race captured ALL of you, they are unpredictable"

"Well, if talking won't do it this time..." Rachel then got herself ready in a battle stance. "I'll make you understand"

"Now you're losing it" Elliott growled.

"Elliott, we have to get lost of this distraction" Rhiondine suggested.

"I know, Rhiondine, just give me a minute" Elliott pleaded.

Rachel noticed the conversation. So they really were telling the truth about a spirit being on Elliott's side. She then put on her skyelemental, not taking any chances.

"That SPIRIT is coming with us and so are you" Rachel then charged at Elliott. Elliott got out of the way and held her back.

"Rachel, stop this" Elliott ordered. Rachel then used her telekinesis to push Elliott away and she attacked him. Elliott then used his gauntlet to teleport behind and hit her from behind, knocking her down. Rachel wouldn't have it though. She held Elliott over the edge with her telekinesis, but unfortunately, Elliott used Rhiondine's bow and shot her in the leg. Rachel lost focus and Elliott climbed back up the battlements. Elliott then drove his dagger into Rachel's leg, making her lose her balance and weaken her power.

"I didn't want to fight you, Rachel!" Elliott pulled the dagger out and slipped it back into his slot. He then grappled away and landed at a ruin of rocks. "Everyone's turning on me"


	7. A Trial Of Defiance

Elliott ran back to the academy in a hurry. He had to make sure that everyone was all right, including his team. After his fight with Rachel, things would surly be more difficult to handle with. Elliott was afraid that Rhiondine might get exposed to.

"Elliott, are you sure that this is a good idea?" Rhiondine asked. "What if they punish you?"

"Then I'll deal with the consequences, all that matters is that YOU are not seen" Elliott then opened the doors and everyone looked at him with a menacing glare. Elliott could tell, his friendship with the Skylanders has become tense. His team however, understood him.

"Elliott" Elliott knew that voice anywhere, it was Master Eon. "Can you see that damage you have caused?"

"Yes, I can" Elliott crossed his arms. "And it was for a good reason"

"NO!" Master Eon shouted, making everyone gasp.

"You completely disobeyed your path, killed so many Garoths and for what?" Master Eon listed.

"For the sake of you all, for the sake of every bloody, citizen here!" Elliott answered. "And you think that you can play leader with me?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about" Master Eon frowned.

"I'm not losing control, I'm just looking out for everyone else" Elliott continued.

"Tell that to me" Rachel joined, with a cast on her injured leg. "Stabbing me, you betrayed us"

"How did I betray you?" Elliott asked. "I was only trying to get rid of an evil race, you are all blind in this situation"

"There is no excuse for what you've done, you will be banished from here until we find out a way to deal with the army" Master Eon explained. Elliott's team gasped.

"Master Eon, please" Chill pleaded.

"Elliott's done nothing wrong" Coco protested.

"Don't banish him" Echo cried.

"I am in charge of all of you, now Elliott...go" Master Eon ordered. Elliott did something that no one else would do.

"No" Elliott whispered. Everyone gasped in shock.

"What did you say?" Master Eon asked.

"I said 'no'" Elliott repeated. "I'm not just gonna waltz out of here, Skylands needs us"

"Fine then, we will make a deal, we will duel" Master Eon glared. "If I win, you are banished, permanently"

"And if I win?" Elliott asked.

"You can stay and help fight, without any distractions" Master Eon finished. Elliott looked around and thought for a minute. His team was looking at him with sorrow. The portal masters were looking at him in anger. And the Skylanders yelled at him.

"Deal" Elliott agreed.

"Outside, now" Master Eon ordered. Elliott did as he was told and pulled his scimitar out. Master Eon got in a battle stance and readied his beard. "Also, if you win, I will tell you what I know about these Garoths...and that spirit by your side"

Elliott's eyes widened at the sudden sentence.

"How did you-" Elliott gasped.

"You really don't think I can see her, you have to work on your efforts to hide" Master Eon smirked. All of the undead Skylanders gasped at the sight of Rhiondine.

"Isabel...you were right" Blaze whispered. "But why are only the Undead skylanders in shock.

"Maybe you have to be part of the undead element to see her" Rachel guessed.

"You're right" Bree agreed. Elliott looked around and everywhere he looked, he saw gasps. That was until he saw Rhiondine.

"Rhiondine...I-" Elliott was interuppted when he was hugged.

"I have been exposed, this might be the end" Rhiondine parted the hug. Echo felt sympathy, due to how she could see Rhiondine too. "I can not go back, I will not"

"I won't let you" Elliott placed his hands on Rhiondine's shoulders. "You're my first spiritual friend, I will NEVER give up on you"

"You would...really do that?" Rhiondine started to cry. "Even after what I have done with your power?"

"What are you talking about?" Elliott smiled. "You GAVE me power, healed my wounds"

"I guess" Rhiondine agreed.

"I KNOW" Elliott reassured. "Honour...to the end"

"Go" Rhiondine cheered.

Elliott then turned to Master Eon. He pulled out his dagger and readied himself.

"Alright, Master Eon" Elliott growled. "Let's get this over with"

"My thought exactly" Master Eon then sent an attack to Elliott, but he blocked it. Once he blocked it, the beard wrapped around his arm and threw him to the ground. Elliott then got up and charged at Master Eon, but Master Eon got out of the way and sent Elliott to the ground again. He then grabbed Elliott with his beard and spun him around into the academy. However, Elliott wrapped some dark ropes around the door's sides and launched himself, like an object in a slingshot, and tackled Master Eon in a harmful manner.

Elliott then got up and saw that Master Eon was weak. He showed mercy and and did not do any more harm. Master Eon then got up and held Elliott in a telekinetic light bubble. Elliott struggled to get out, but was stuck, he knew that he had lost.

"Looks like I win, Elliott" Master Eon gloated. "The light ALWAYS rids of the darkness"

"Darkness?" Elliott then had and idea, he looked at his gauntlet. "You underestimate me too much, Master Eon"

Elliott then lit the gauntlet up and Master Eon released his magic, setting Elliott free in the process. Elliott then tied Master Eon up with the dark ropes and breathed heavily.

"I win" Elliott smiled.

"Yes you do" Master Eon panted. "But I'm not telling you about the Garoths or the spirit"

"We had a deal" Elliott reminded.

"We made a deal BEFORE I said anything about that" Master Eon tapped Elliott's face. Elliott then got mad, even the skylanders.

"Then I guess I'll take things from a different perspective" Elliott interlaced his fingers. Master Eon looked confused. Elliott then held Master Eon's head and Rhiondine began to emerge.

 _"Et tu responde mihi!"_ Rhiondine shouted in Latin, meaning 'You will answer me!'. Master Eon then gave in.

"The Garoths, they were an ancient race meant to destroy the Core of Light, the Ancients of Skylands were meant to protect us" Master Eon explained. "Rhiondine, the blacksmith, she crafted the bracelets of elemental power, she made us stronger"

Elliott then let go of Master Eon and fell to his knees in shock. Rhiondine then kneeled down next to Elliott. Rhiondine was about to say something, until Elliott dug up another artifact that looked like a chisel. The light covered Elliott again and he was engulfed to see another vision.

* * *

Rhiondine was being held captive and restrained. Her body was bloodied and her armour was broken a bit. A figure then came up to her. He was wearing a robes that looked like an angel. His flourished blonde hair and short body was glowing in the distance. Rhiondine knew who that was.

"Dohkhin?" Rhiondine asked. Dohkhin then held the light elemental bracelet up to Rhiondine and she groaned in pain. Voices then appeared in her head.

 _"Et dolos contulit se, Et dolos contulit se, Et alius te dolos"_

Rhiondine then knew what she had to say.

 _"Ego dolos contulit se"_ Rhiondine smiled. She was then released and sent to her anvil. She used the chisel that Elliott had picked up and gave it to Dohkhin. It was another bracelet with a silver body and crystals in it. Dohkhin was pleased. The vision then stopped.

* * *

Elliott woke up from the vision and held the chisel. He then looked towards Rhiondine and saw her face was in sorrow.

"You...crafted the bracelets, I already know" Elliott said. "But you crafted that one too, for Dohkhin?!"

"It was not like that" Rhiondine whispered. "Find more of them"

"I will, let's just get somewhere else" Elliott replied. He then saw Wormpit in the distance, being held on a restraint and lifted up into the air. "Oh, great"

"Elliott, wait!" Everyone shouted. He then saw his team and the portal masters coming up to him.

"Good luck" Rachel said. It surprised Elliott, but he soon nodded and headed off.

"Wo xīwàng zhège jiéshù" Elliott said in Chinese, due to him being half-Chinese.

 **Things are getting progressively more tense throughout each chapter don't you think? Anyways, leave a review to see how good the story is so far. Farewell for now.**


End file.
